Tabidatsu Kimi e
Tabidatsu Kimi e adalah single ke sembilan RSP yang digunakan sebagai tema lagu penutup untuk Anime Bleach, dimulai dari Episode 256 sampai Episode 265. Daftar Lagu *1. Tabidatsu Kimi e (旅立つキミへ, Beginning Your Journey) *2. Akarui Hikari no Naka de (明るい光の中で, In a Bright Light) *3. Mudou (夢道) *4. Tabidatsu Kimi e (Instrumental) Video thumb|center|335 px Lirik Lirik Jepang/Romaji= sakura mau mada sukoshi samui sora no shita kimi wa yuku chiisana kata ni yume ya kibou nosete ima tabidatsu kimi ni okuritai kyou kurai majime ni ittatte ii jan (ittatte ii jan) arittake no egao o hanataba ni kimi ni tsutae yo MESSEJI arigatou issho ni waratte kurete arigatou issho ni naite kurete daijoubu da yo shinpai nai yo shinjita michi dake massugu ni hashirun da yo kimi dake ni ucchi ake ta naishoubanashi toka (There's a secret for you...) tokidoki wa butsukari atte kenka moshi dakedo konna ni kokoro yuru seru hito wa mettani iru mon janai yo ne (janai yo ne) tsunakattara guchiru no mo ari de dekita itoki wa denwa shite daijoubu donna ni hanarete itemo daijoubu itsu datte mikata dakara kekkon shitemo obasan ni nattemo itsu made tattemo jiman no shinyuu da yo fuzake tafu rishite afureru namida go makashita ugoki dasu mado no mukou te wo furu kimi no sugataga dandan chiisaku natteku arigatou issho ni waratte kurete arigatou issho ni naite kurete kawatte yuku toki no naka de kimi wa kawaranai deite sayonara koko kara hajimaru kara sayonara itsu datte mikata dakara daijobu da yo hitori ja nai yo kaete kuru basho wa itsu demo koko ni aru yo koko ni aru yo koko ni aru yo koko ni aru yo koko ni aru yo |-| Terjemahan Inggris= Cherry blossoms dance under the chilly spring sky You walk away, with dreams and hopes upon your little shoulders I want to send you off as you begin your journey I should have done that seriously at least today (I should have) I placed all my smiles in a bouquet of flowers That I am sending to you along with a message Thank you for laughing with me Thank you for crying with me Don't worry; you'll be fine Just keep going straight in the path you believe in I opened my heart only to you I'm telling you my secrets and all (It's a secret for you) At times I can beat you They are pseudo fights, though Such merciful people are really rare, aren't they? (Aren't they?) When things get really hard, just give me a call You'll be okay, no matter how far apart we become You'll be okay because I will always be your friend Even if you get married Even if you grow old No matter how much time passes You'll be the best friend I'm proud of The overflowing fake tears you set free deceived me On the other side of the moving window Your figure gradually draws further away as you wave at me Thank you for laughing with me Thank you for crying with me In the times that keep changing You keep marching on without changing Goodbye It starts from now on Goodbye I will always be your friend You will be fine You're not alone You'll always have a place to go back to, right here Kategori:Musik Kategori:Ending